Chernobog
Chernobog is a demon in the series. History Because the Slavs had no writing system prior to Christian rule, and the only accounts of Chernobog being from Christian sources, the origin of this deity is difficult to define accurately or validate from various sources. He became known during the 12th century among the Western Slavic tribes, meaning he was either not important or a "new" deity. In addition to this information, Belobog is not mentioned in the Chronica, an account of Slavic gods by a German monk, and Belobog isn't mentioned in any historic sources that describe the gods of various Slavic nations/tribes. Chernobog is a Slavic deity, whose name means Black God. Chernobog is not often mentioned in Slavic pagan sources, but is mentioned by the Western Slavs. He is associated with destruction, darkness and the winter. Due to this, he wasn't worshiped but instead avoided, just like Baba Yaga. This conflicts with the Slavic pagan customs of pleasing gods/goddesses and spirits in order to gain their blessing and protection. He is also synonymous with evil and later became synonymous with the devil. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Fury Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fury Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Vile Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Reaper Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Reaper Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order, Boss *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Moon Arcana *''Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana *Persona 5: Death Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Reaper Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Yaksa Race, Boss *Devil Survivor 2: Omega Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Reaper Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Chernobog is necessary, along with Belobog, for the special fusion of Angra Mainyu. ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' Chernobog appears as one of the challenges of the game. After the protagonist defeats Betelgeuse in the arena and goes to the Gaian Temple, the owner will ask him to convince a demon to join the temple so that they can punish the rebels. If the protagonist accepts, he can find Chernobog at the South District of Valhalla and defeat him at the entrance. After his defeat, Chernobog can be found at the Gaian Temple and will heal the protagonist if they are not Law aligned. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Chernobog acts as a miniboss within the instanced boss area of Zoushigiya Cemetery. He also appears as support for Samael in his boss room within the Shinagawa Catacombs gold instance and as a nightmare variant within the Nakano Stone Site gold level instance. He can only be acquired through fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Chernobog appears at the end of the Challenge Quest, Phantom of Madness, after the last Insane Horde is killed in Shinjuku. He is the demon leading them in poisoning the area and is surprised that humans aren't so fragile as to be wiped out by poison as he dies. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Chernobog can teach Nanashi the Sea of Chaos, Blight, Dark Sword and Critical Eye skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical, Darkness, Almighty and ailment skills. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Chernobog is fought in Amnesia's Syehakim on the Dark-Law and Light-Chaos routes. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Chernobog is one of the rare Reaper demons, and must either be fused or can be encountered in the Corridor of Time. His Empty Wave skill makes him a deadly physical fighter. In the 3DS remake, a variant Chernobog is available from Nemechi, unlocked at the leg stage of the female growth path. He costs 150 D-Souls and uses his artwork from the first Devil Summoner installment. While this version has both Tetrakarn and Makarakarn, his agility is too low to use them effectively, making him more useful for passing them on in demon fusion. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. The Soulless Army'' Chernobog is summoned by Rasputin to stop Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV from continuing his investigation. The Chernobog creates eight weaker copies of itself which must be defeated before the main one can be taken out. ''Persona 5'' Chernobog is the eighth Persona of the Death Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in the Depths of Mementos, with the title "Black Avenger." He is one of four Personas to learn the Bloodbath and Deadly Fury skills and the second of two Personas to learn the Fear Boost skill. Chernobog is the first Persona to learn Myriad Slashes. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Chernobog yields a Deadly Fury skill card. The Shadow of Yoshihito Wakasa assumes the form of Chernobog when confronted in Mementos during the "Swindling Old Folk is Pretty Low" request. He can be found one the last floor of Adyeshach. Shadow Wakasa will cast Diarahan on himself if left at low health for his turn and use Tentarafoo to confuse the party when health is not a concern. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Doomborg, he can perform the combo Shadow Break with Shadomas. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Chernobog appears as a minor boss encounter in the Airport hanger. In battle, he summons two copies of the characters through their shadows with his skill Calamity and then joins with his sword, making him invulnerable. The shadow copies have the same skills, strengths and weaknesses as the originals, but more HP. Chernobog will not rematerialize until the two shadows are defeated, at which point he can be attacked. Because the shadows only use offensive skills, one effective strategy is to set the strongest single-taget fire spells (without any physical skills), fire shield (preferably Fire Repel) and only assign Serph and Sera into the battle initially. After Chernobog has summoned the two shadows from Serph or Sera, call out the third party member, cast fire shield and spam fire spells on the shadows. Chernobog's invincibility extends to stat debuff skills, which will result in "miss" and cost 2 turn icons. After Chernobog withdraws from the invincible state, cast any Death shield which also prevents potential petrification from Gate of Hell besides blocking his other Death skills. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Poison/Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Sea of Chaos\Innate Blight\Innate Null Light\53 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Original design= |-| Alternate design (3DS ver.)= ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Boss= - Fake= - Real= }} |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Shadow Wakasa= |-| Persona= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' * Chernobog's invincibility during Dark Slumber extends to all sorts of buff and debuff spells which result in "miss" and turn icon penalty. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Slavic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas